Drowning in your voice
by Snowanchester
Summary: A storm broke out and Emma & Hook are separated from the others, becoming easy preys for Neverland's tricks. And there are these voices ringing in their ears and echoing in their hearts... But are they really their owners' voices or one of Neverland's illusions?


**A/N : Just a short Neverland OS I've been meaning to write for a loooong time. It wrote itself to be honest, so the beginning is going to be totally crazy (Emma, seriously, get a grip). And I made an effort, I didn't leave the space between the words and the punctuation x)**

**I hope you'll like it :)  
**

**Song I listened to while writing this chapter : Lana Del Rey,_ Body Electric_ & _Dark Paradise_, Blackmore's Night, _The Storm_ & _Diamonds and Rust_.**

* * *

The wind was blowing and hissing and seeping into their clothes. They had been walking for what seemed like days, and every now and then, the nightsky above them was splashed by waving flashes of pink and green. The temperature rose and lowered and then rose again, clouds hid the lights and rain began to fall and then disappeared. But there was still this bloody wind, biting, warm, and then icy, caressing, intoxicating. The weather in Neverland was a fucking mess, and Emma couldn't help but wonder if it didn't reflect the turmoil of their souls, the frantic race of their thoughts.

A frantic race interrupted by the Captain's snappy voice. "Swan, keep up the pace."

Emma heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "Did somebody steal his fucking lollipop or what", she growled.

_Lollipop? Jesus christ Emma no don't... Of fucking course. Mental pictures. Dirty things. Good job. _Job.._. Like in... Seriously?_

Hook stopped and turned to her, confused. Genuinely confused. Genuinely confused as in worried for her sanity. "What's a lollipop?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. _Think twice before you talk dirty._ "You weren't supposed to hear that."

The pirate took a few steps towards her. "Well, you clearly don't know how to mumble properly love", he whispered, a mischievious twinkle popping into his irises. "You're loud, aren't you?"

_Well... No. Emma, focus. _They were both drenched to the bone after the last shower, and she hated how the water looked great on Hook. Or how Hook looked good soaked. His dark hair plastered against his forehead, the thin fabric of his shirt hugging his proeminent muscles... "And you don't know how to be bearable, Hook", Emma finally let out. _Get a grip girl._

He sighed and folded his arms over his (wet) chest. "Should I feel offended or something?"

"Just keep up the pace Captain Annoying", Emma answered passing by him. She didn't understand what was going on. The stormy weather had to be behind her horny thoughts. I was totally possible, right? Ever since the group had split up because of the storm, the slihouette of the Captain of the Jolly Roger had caused Emma Swan to imagine all kinds of things, from him bathing into a lagoon to him pinning her against a tree. Granted, she had already pictured those things before the storm. And she couldn't be blamed, the guy was hot after all, and she was desperate and lonely. And he was very convincing. And he teased her all the time. He had taken off his shirt in front of her back on the ship and winked at her. The smug bastard. It wasn't her fault. It was the storm's.

Suddenly, ruby took over the velvet, and the sun eclipsed the lazy moon. The stars lingered on the heavenly vault for a little longer, unvilling to get swallowed by the sea. Emma swore they wanted to stay and enjoy her misery.

"Dawn, already?" she said. "Seriously I will never get used to Nerverland's biologic clock."

Hook had appeared behind her, ninja style. "That's the thing love, _there's no clock._"

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Oh, really? Then why do I feel like it's time for me to punch you in the face?" she deadpanned.

She sensed that wrath was slowly making its way to his heart. "Why all the aggresivity Swan?" he hissed. He bowed and wiggled. "May I know what I did to offend your Highness?"

"Existing." Great. And now she was lashing out at him for no reason. He was himself, that was a sufficient reason, but still.

This wasn't a game. Not anymore. Just like the stars had finally left the sky, the twinkle had fleed from Hook's eyes. All she could see was anger, anger and disappointement.

An exasperated grin broke across his face. "That's it", he sighed. "Last straw. Go look for your son on your own Swan, I'm done with you."

"Do you really think I'm gonna buy that? Last time you told me the exact same thing you called me beautiful and ran to me because you had no idea what Jell-O was."

She hadn't. She hadn't just said that. The words had just slipped out from her mouth. Same for the patronizing tone. And she knew her words had hit a nerve.

The pirate froze and his body tensed. His jaw clenched, his blood pounded in his temples. A dreadful grin curled his lips. "Oh, I see", he lowly snarled. "You think I'm your dog Swan, don't you? You think I'm hopelessly devoted to you, ready to pander your every whim like the fool I am?" He was now planted in front of her, his eyes dark and stormy and burning. His breath escaped through his gritted teeth and scorched her nose, his sharp voice sent shivers dow her spine. He was terrifyingly beautiful. Beautifully terrifying.

And she didn't like it.

"Do you know why I accepted to take you and your annoying and messed up family to Neverland?" he asked. "It wasn't because I wanted to be a part of something. I just figured it'd be a good way to get you into my bed." His hook was now under her chin, lifting it, controlling her gaze. "The Savior on her knees for the Captain, that was my reason to help you. But now I'm sure this isn't worth my time. So good luck with finding your precious Henry without the servile pirate."

He let go of her chin and turned his back on her, his leather coat swirling around and floating behind him as he walked away. She hadn't believed a word he had said. And she was sure he hadn't either. There was something in the air, something raw and feral, something that drove them, controlled them. His look when he had came back to her that day, the way he had handed her the bean. There was no way he had thought about _fucking her_ back then. She knew exactly what had been on his mind. The will to belong. To quit the border to finally find home. Taking a chance.

And now he was turning his back on her like the drama queen he was. _Because of her_. Well played Emma. This isn't kindergarden anymore, insulting guys isn't supposed to make them see you're into them.

_Hold on, you are not into Captain Freaking Hook!_

She definitely needed to keep going.

She sighed and let her feet guide her, utterly lost in the Neverland fucking forest.

Or rather _beach_.

A large cove of white sand crowned a translucid water, a waving stretch of pink glowing under the budding sunrays. Coral pink rocks emerged from the streams, and gentle waves crashed and melted on the minerals. The beach looked like a cluster of stars, a frame of diamond dust. An earthy milky way, a piece of the universe grounded on the Nerverland phantasmagoric soil. A dream.

But Emma wasn't on earth. She was at the farthest reaches of the second star to the right. Beyond beauty lied tricks and death.

And this pink smelled like blood.

* * *

"Bloody woman", Hook growled kicking in the sand of the forest path. The sand burst into the air and remained there, floating like mere feathers, dust refusing gravity. The pirate drew in a deep breath and gazed at the soaring grains. Neverland was poison. Lethal. Intoxicating. He didn't even think the words he had uttered, even though yes, this Swan girl was getting on his nerves. But he knew they were a the very heart of darkness, and the wind was definitely blowing their hearts to their limits, bringing meaningless words into the stormy air. But he was no fool, he knew this bloody island and its tricks. "Damnit, I have to get back to her", he sighed. Swan was a tough lass, but she was a foreigner. She could end up eaten up by a plant or buried alive into quicksands.

Suddenly, a voice made its way to his ear, melting into his brain, nestling in him. It was soft and feminine... As if it came from a memory... A voice leaping out from charcoal lines and creased paper...

"Killian..." it called. "Killian..." The voice wrapped his body into its warmth, envelopped his heart into its softness. The voice caressed his skin, embraced his aching soul, kissed his wounds... Milah's face flashed before his eyes and all of a sudden, salt and nails took over the velvet and he cried in pain.

_Mermaids_, he tought.

Or _sirens_.

They had never used this trick on him. He had always coaxed them, manipulated them. But then he had left and bretrayed them, and the creatures were vengeful and resentful. And _cruel_. Mirthless.

The pirate turned his back towards the lagoon. "Emma", he whispered with worry.

* * *

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Emma sighed, putting her hands on her hips. She scanned the area and the urge of diving into the water was almost too powerful. This poisonous beauty danced before her eyes, called out her name, invited her.

Death wooed her.

"Seriously", she suddenly screamed. "If you think I'm gonna fall for this, you're kid-"

And then she heard it. She heard _him_. His cracked voice filling the air and blending with the flutter of the birds' wings.

"Henry?" Emma yelled.

"Mom!"

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Her son was so close. She called him again and began to run towards the sound of his voice, his precious and beloved voice. But something was different, Emma could hear it, she could feel it. There was pain in his voice. Sobs and fright. Something was wrong.

"Henry!" she cried. "HENRY!"

"Mom, it hurts!"

The three little words snapped and burnt. They were torturing him. She could sense it. He was suffering. And it was enough to make her run like hell, her breath caught into her throat, the cold wind stroking her heated skin. The voice was everywhere, all at once, and she couldn't possibly guess where her son was. The edge of the forest was in front of her, and she swore the voice came from the trees. But then, another cry of pain rose in the air and she turned around. Muffled screams echoed from the cove. All of a sudden, Emma saw splashes of water behind the emerged rock. They were drowning him. And she could feel the water in her own lungs, squeezing them. She pictured his eyes behind a screen of water, filled with fear and death, and she started to rush towards the water, screaming his name.

Scorching and icy-cold, that's how the water of the lagoon felt like. Emma bit her lower lip so hard that her teeth pierced her flesh. But she didn't care. Shivering with fear and cold, she made her way through the water, Henry's voice closer with every step she took.

But suddenly, a firm hand gripped her forearm.

"SWAN! IT'S NOT HIM!"

Emma wiggled and wanted to bite him, to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me Hook! They're drowning him!"

"They are _not _drowning him because it's **not** him!"

She turned around and roamed the pirate's eyes. Blue and pure and full of panic. But what if he was one of Neverland's mindgames? Henry was there, at arm's length... But_ he_ was the one gripping her, fearing for her life.

Another scream echoed and Emma fell apart. Her legs could no longer carry her, and she felt like she was drowning and burning and crashing down. Her body sunk deeper into the water, but Hook wrapped her and swung her into his arms.

"MOM!" the voice said, and Emma closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow. She tucked her head against Hook's chest, and the sensation of her teardrops against his skin made him quiver.

He walked to the beach as fast as he could and kneeled on the warm sand so as to gently lay her down. But when he tried to let go of her, she tightened her embrace around his neck and snuggled against him. She wouldn't say the words, she wouldn't tell him not to leave her. She was far too stubborn. But her embrace spoke the words that were stuck on her tongue. They remained like this, entwined, him kneeling and her cradled into his strong arms. Hook stroke her hair and kissed it softly, barely brushing his lips against her blond mane. "We'll find him Emma, I promise", the pirate whispered against the top of her head. And it was enough.

For his voice was the only one Emma Swan would allow herself to drown in.

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
